<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abnormally Large by HazyFacade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322920">Abnormally Large</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyFacade/pseuds/HazyFacade'>HazyFacade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, benry BIG, big benry, but that’s okay cuz they work it out, gordon is frightened, he go large, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyFacade/pseuds/HazyFacade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon progresses through Black Mesa a little too quickly and finds himself staring at a comically large Benry. Also they kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abnormally Large</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motheyes0/gifts">Motheyes0</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came up with the prompt “Gordon accidentally runs into big Benry before the boss battle.” My friend gemshark and I both wrote based off that :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Gordon was progressing at a rapid pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   This was good for everyone! Everyone except Benry, that is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Each challenge faced was nothing more than a minor inconvenience to Gordon at this point. He understood how Black Mesa worked now, he understood the way the aliens moved, he (somewhat) understood the Science Team. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Benry liked alone time. He would occasionally disappear from the group without a word, only to return later with no explanation. The team got used to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   He would find himself a nice room a little bit farther ahead of the Science Team and take a break. He would usually dick around, sometimes initiating a cult of headcrabs, other times shapeshifting into various versions of himself. It was nice, he felt so cramped with the rest of the group. This particular time, Benry decided he wanted to be big. So that’s what he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>   “My legs HURT, Gordon!” Bubby complained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yeah, mine- mine too!” Tommy chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “I lost the ability to feel any sensation in my legs years ago!” Dr. Coomer announced, a cheerful grin plastered to his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Yeah, alright. We can stop here for a bit,” Gordon sighed. “Well, I’m actually gonna go on ahead a bit, get a better idea of what we’re up against next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Wonderful idea, Gordon!” Coomer praised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   And so, off he went. He found progressing to be easier this way. The group would stop, he’d go up ahead to scout things out. This way, he knew what to expect and how to handle it when the whole group arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   After traveling down the hall for a little while, Gordon reached an opening. They hadn’t been outside in a bit, not since the first encounter with the military helicopters dropping bombs. This, however, was peaceful. The cool breeze gently ruffled his hair, offering a moment of clarity. The sky was clear, the stars were visible. Moments like these kept Gordon sane. The relaxation he felt was as if someone were singing a beautiful melody. He could sit here for a while. Wait, was that actually someone singing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Hello?” Gordon called out. No response, the singing continued. So, of course, he followed the sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   As he approached, the singing grew louder and louder, almost deafening. Despite this, it was still heavenly. Rounding the corner of a comically large building, Gordon was met with an equally comically large Benry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “HOLY </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gordon cried, the singing abruptly stopping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “woah what are you doing here,” Benry tried to be nonchalant, but the panic was evident on his.. disformed face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Gordon turned to run, but Benry placed a large hand in front of the way out. “bro, chill out for a sec.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Benry, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on?” Gordon heaved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “wha? kinda hard to hear you down there”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “WHAT </span>
  <em>
    <span>ARE </span>
  </em>
  <span>YOU?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “uh hang on, still can’t hear you.” Benry gently scooped a terrified Gordon into his hands and lifted him close to his face. “lol you’re so tiny”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Did you just say ‘lol’ out loud? Wait no, that’s not the point,” Gordon sputtered. “What- what is wrong with your face? Why are you so big?” Benry’s face was indeed strange, he had extra sets of eyes and incredibly pointy teeth. This is it, this is where Gordon dies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Benry frowned. “ouch, that hurts my feelies”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “I’m on the brink of a mental breakdown, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>explain,” Gordon whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “i like being big”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Is- is that it? Is that all you’re gonna say?” the fear in Gordon’s voice was evident, enough for even Benry to pick up on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “hey man chill, i’m not gonna hurt you,” Benry offered. “i told you, i’m not human, i can just do this shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Why have I never seen it before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Benry gestured at Gordon before responding, “was afraid of this reaction”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Gordon sat in silence for a moment. “Why the extra eyes? And.. razor teeth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “huh? oh, i dunno. ‘s fun,” Benry hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   We aren’t sure exactly why, but Gordon broke down sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “woah woah woah, hey, don’t cry, feetman,” Benry tried. “okay look, i’ll go back to normal”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Benry gently placed Gordon to the side and shrank back down. He waltzed over next to Gordon and plopped himself down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “..didn’t mean to spook you”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “I’m- I’m sorry man, I don’t know why I started crying,” Gordon sniffled. “Guess I really am a pissbaby,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “nah, you’re cool. dumb stupid cool feetman”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   A beat of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “i wasn’t expecting anyone to see that,” Benry began. “i dunno how to explain it, but it kinda feels like stretching. releases tension or something”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Oh... Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “seriously though, i didn’t mean to scare you,” he paused, “..sorry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Gordon whipped his head around. “Sorry, did I hear that right? Did Benry just apologize?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “huh? wha-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “HA! Never thought I’d hear that!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “shut the fuck”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “I should be celebrating!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “feetman need a ‘lil kiss? huh? ‘lil baby man need a smooch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Gordon stopped. “Why do you always make those jokes? Not even funny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “who said i was joking, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “wanna kiss? pretty please? kiss kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “You know, I doubt you’d even have the balls,” Gordon grinned, arms crossed. He knew he was right and it felt good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Benry paused, thinking. He then hesitantly leaned towards Gordon, gently placing his lips on Gordon’s. Gordon momentarily stiffened, but actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaned </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the kiss. It wasn’t needy like Gordon expected. Not to say that he ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them kissing, of course. It’s just not how Gordon would imagine. It was soft. Before he knew it, however, Benry pulled away, his face red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “knew you were gay,” Benry sputtered before standing and no-clipping through the floor. Gordon stared in silence, gently touching his lips, feeling the phantom presence of where Benry just was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Eventually, Gordon made his way back to where the rest of the team was, briefly making eye contact with Benry before turning away. Seems like it was middle school all over again, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Knew you fuckers were gay,” Bubby snickered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Love is beautiful!” Coomer chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “I’m hap-happy for you two,” Tommy added with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you talking about,” Gordon squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   “Come on, it’s obvious. You two are like middle school kids,” Bubby rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>   Gordon kept quiet the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>